


Sacrilegio e altre ricette

by darkrin



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Nick ed Ellie hanno un segreto ed Ellie vorrebbe tanto riuscire a mantenerlo, se solo Nick glielo permettesse.





	Sacrilegio e altre ricette

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della quarta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), prompt: _assistere a qualcosa di orribile_.  
> \- Al solito, riletta, ma non betata quindi perdonate e segnalate ogni errore/svista please. \o/

 

\- No, no, no! –

Le voce oltraggiate di Nick, che si arrampica inesorabilmente da un’ottava al’altra, le fa voltare il capo verso la cucina, trasformando il racconto di Jack in poco più che un rumore di fondo, un leggero brusio che le solletica la punta delle orecchie. Quando Ellie si accorge di quello che ha fatto e torna a rivolgere l’attenzione alla sua interlocutrice, con un leggero sorriso di scuse a piegarle le labbra, è ormai troppo tardi: Jack ha sul volto l’espressione di un gatto che ha appena catturato un topo.

\- Se vuoi andare a vedere cosa succede – afferma la donna, indicando con il bicchiere di spumante che stringe tra le dita la cucina alle loro spalle. – Non sarò certo io a fare la spia a Gibbs. –

Ed Ellie dice: _no_ , Ellie inventa qualche scusa, con le parole che le si affollano tutte insieme nella bocca per spiegare che non capisce cosa Jack voglia dire, che è solo che Nick è sempre così rumoroso che attira l’attenzione di tutti – _non solo la sua, Jack, quella di tutti! E non lo trovi insopportabile?_

Jack annuisce, tutta sorrisi indulgenti e nessuna fiducia, ed Ellie decide che certe volte la ritirata è la strategia migliore, tipo quando sei sotto tiro sul campo o quando la psicologa forense della squadra ha fiutato qualcosa che non sei ancora in grado di ammettere ché c’è l’NCIS di mezzo e ci sono le regole di Gibbs e la cosa è ancora così nuova, così fresca ed Ellie non è pronta a condividerla con nessun altro. Vuole che sia solo sua – _solo loro,_ si corregge - , ancora per un po’.  

Kasie la trova così, davanti al buffet, con le mani e le guance piene – ché non può rispondere a nessun interrogatorio se è intenta a masticare e mangiare la rilassa, _okay?_ \- dei salatini che Tim e Delilah hanno preparato per il primo compleanno dei gemelli. Per l’occasione, l’appartamento che un tempo era appartenuto a Tony e, ancora prima, a due scheletri è stato riempito di palloncini, ghirlande e agenti dell’NCIS.

\- La festa di compleanno più sicura del mondo – aveva commentato Delilah, quando li aveva accolti in casa e Nick si era chinato a baciarle le guance con un sogghigno divertito, dietro all’enorme pacco infiocchettato che stringeva tra le braccia.

 

\- Hai una faccia strana – osserva Kasie, spingendosi con un dito gli occhiali sul naso.

Ellie mugugna qualcosa, intorno all’ammasso di pasta sfoglia e wurstel che ha in bocca, che fa inarcare le sopracciglia all’altra donna.

\- Ho solo fame – ripete, una volta ingoiato il boccone che le resta incastrato da qualche parte nella gola.

Quando la guarda, Kasie non ha lo stesso sguardo di Jack, ma c’è qualcosa di quasi altrettanto sospettoso nel modo in cui la studia ed Ellie si trova ad ingoiare saliva e quel che resta della pasta sfoglia, sperando di non sembrare sospetta. È brava a interrogare i criminali, ma trovarsi dall’altra parte del metaforico tavolo è tutta un’altra storia.

Prima che Kasie possa aggiungere altro – cercare di trovare lo strumento per aprire quel cadavere che Ellie si porta addosso o per mettere insieme le prove che si sente scritte sulla fronte – Nick appare loro accanto, con il volto nascosto tra le mani e la schiena curva come quella di un vecchio.

\- È orribile. Orribile – esala con un gemito.

Nella voce non ha più la veemenza che aveva fino a pochi minuti prima. È un uomo sconfitto da qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta in cucina. Kasie lo osserva, interdetta e preoccupata, ed Ellie inarca un sopracciglio sospettosa: ha già visto un Nick Torres così teatrale e non è mai per qualcosa di serio.

\- Oh per favore. –

La voce di Tim li raggiunge con solo qualche passo di anticipo rispetto al suo proprietario, che stringe una bottiglia di birra tra le dita e ha un’espressione seccata dipinta sul volto.

\- Non è così drammatico, Nick. –

\- Non è così drammatico? _Non è così drammatico?_ Ma lo sentite cosa sta dicendo? – domanda l’uomo, voltandosi verso le due donne alla ricerca di una qualche forma di sostegno.

Ellie sente le sue sopracciglia cercare di inerpicarsi sempre più su, sotto la frangia di capelli biondi che le copre la fronte e a cui ancora non si è abituata del tutto, che ancora non sa se le piace, se non quando Nick la scosta con dita delicate per baciarle la fronte, le palpebre, gli zigomi, le guance e aspettare che Ellie emetta un verso di dissenso che gli strappa sempre, immancabilmente, una risata prima di scendere a baciarle le labbra.

\- Che succede? – domanda.

Tim esala un sospiro, mentre Nick raddrizza le spalle ed esclama, infervorato:

\- Ho visto Tim usare delle foglie d’insalata al posto delle foglie di platano per preparare i tamales! –

\- Qui le foglie di platano non si… - inizia il padrone di casa.

\- Non si trovano! Lo so. Per questo io non faccio i tamales. Non li imbastardisco così – afferma, portandosi una mano al petto come se fosse appena stato colpito al cuore da una freccia avvelenata. 

Ellie scuote la testa: è meno sorpresa di quanto vorrebbe dalla scoperta che il problema sia _quello_.

\- Ragazzi – cerca di richiamarli all’ordine prima che i due si inalberino e smarriscano in chissà quale inutile discussione, ma le sue parole cadono nel vuoto.

La donna scuote il capo, sconfitta.

Kasie emette un verso di riflessione, prima di voltarsi verso Ellie con fare cospiratore e domandare:

\- Andiamo ad assaggiare questi tamales della discordia allora? –


End file.
